cawfandomcom-20200216-history
MCW
Master Class Wrestling or MCW is an all original CAW promotion founded by Chris Prewett in England with a history spanning nearly a decade, broadcasting it's Click Per Views on YouTube. The MCW promotion is where the MCW superstars battle it out for the ultimate prize. The Unified MCW Championship which is at this moment in time held by DD Davis. DD Davis has held the Championship since the Night Of Legends CPV and he is currently the longest reigning Unified MCW Champion in MCW history. History The Beginning (2001-2004) Chris Prewett created MCW in 2001 using the PS1 game WWF Warzone before moving to the GameCube game WWE Wrestlemania X8 in late 2002. And continuing the theme of GameCube games until Late 2006, where it changed to Smackdown Vs Raw for PS2, where it has stayed with ever since. MCW began by releasing MCW 0 (MCW's version of WrestleMania). This was never completed and therefore was called MCW 0. MCW would make it's first real appearence at the end of 2003 wih the Race to the Rumble Mega-Event. Where superstars would fight it out in qualifier matches to see who would make it into the Rumble. Then there would be the rumble. Where 10 superstars would fight it out to see who would main event MCW as the #1 contender for the championship. Infernus was the very first rumble winner coming in at number 10. MCW 1 was the very first Mega-Event in MCW history where Infernus would beat K8 to win the MCW World Championship and start his first of his 7 title reigns. MCW Controversy (2004-2005) Infernus reigned as World Champion until MCW 2 When Deadioblo (The winner of the Rumble 2004 coming in at number 8) would beat Infernus in a ladder match with help from a distraction by The Android. Infernus would then injure Deadioblo and had to vacate the MCW World Championship. XWF Invasion (2006-2008) MCW would be invaded by rival brand XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Force). With both organisations swapping superstars and sharing Mega-Events. It was Flash an XWF superstar who would win the 2008 rumble but fail to defeat John Maverick at MCW 5. The ending contest was at MCW Thrive To Survive 2008 where the two brands faced off where the loser will liquidate. MCW would win the battle and the war. The Unified MCW Championship (2009) At MCW End Of An Era, The MCW Championship and The MCW World Championship would unify to find a new champion after the former champions were fired. (Varminox was fired in a loser will be fired match and Infernus was fired with no reason by Thomas Laws). The quest for a new champion took place in a 8 man tournement. K8 would win the tournement in a shock comeback defeating TCS in the final. Online history MCW on YouTube (2009-present) thumb|208px|right|MCW annonces a new intro for CPVs in 2011In october of 2009. MCW made it's first global appearance on YouTube showing 3 episodes and a Mega-Event. The Mega-Event in question, Bombfire Brawl 2009 (Spelled differently due to the trailer which included a lot fo explosions) which featured a lot of vengeance matches and title matches. C2Z would win the Unified MCW Championship off K8 in the main event. MCW would return to YouTube after a 5 month absence with Ressurexion 2010. In January 2010, MCW announced that they would only be uploading CPV's due to the MCW weekly episodes being too time consuming. MCW is soon to celebrate it's 1 year anniversary on YouTube at Bonfire Brawl. Since the first online MCW CPV was Bombfire Brawl the year before. On October 10th 2010, after failing to negotiate a contract with MCW. General Manager of MCW Thomas Law was fired after creating a match at Bonfire Brawl 2010 where Derek has to take on The Faction in a 3 on 1 Gauntlet match. It was classed a favouritism and unfair. Law has now been added to MCW's alumni. On 16th October 2010, MCW announced a new intro for MCW CPV which is set to debut at the start of 2011. MCW on forums (2010) As of August 2010, MCW started advertising CPVs and other events on the CAW forums Something CAWful and CAW Mainstream . The next MCW CPVs MCW New Year Skirmish 2010 - 31st December 2010 MCW Rise To Royalty V - 13th January 2011* MCW The Rumble 2011 - 3rd February 2011 MCW VIII - 19th March 2011 MCW Era 2011 - 7th May 2011 MCW Thrive To Survive 2011 - 18th June 2011 MCW Night of Legends 2011 - 29th July 2011 MCW Date With Fate 2011 - 31st August 2011 MCW Last Man Standing 2011 - 13th October 2011 MCW Bonfire Brawl 2011 - 10th November 2011 * Rise to Royalty does not count as a Mega-Event The past MCW CPVs MCW Bombfire Brawl 2009 - 5th November 2009 MCW Ressurexion 2010 - 8th May 2010 MCW Thrive To Survive 2010 - 28th June 2010 MCW Night Of Legends 2010 - 17th July 2010 MCW Date With Fate 2010 - 1st September 2010 MCW Last Man Standing 2010 - 8th October 2010 MCW Bonfire Brawl 2010 - 7th November 2010 MCW Roster MCW Rise to Royalty V Competitors The superstars of Rise To Royalty V in January 2011. MCW Alumni The MCW Alumni are former MCW superstars who made an impact in MCW's 9 year history Champions * Damien 666's Tag partner Infernus' career was ended at Date With Fate 2010. Damien 666 was still allowed to hold the MCW Tag-Team Championships. See Also Official MCW YouTube Page Official MCW CAW Mainstream Page Official MCW Something CAWful Page Category:CAW Leagues